Joe Brooker
Joe Brooker is another nurse at the hospital in the Wonderland series. She's from England and Arisa Kawamata is her coworker. Joe has been acting strange ever since the failed exorcism of a housewife brought to the hospital. Appearance and Personality Appearance Joe has long back hair that is braided back to fit her cap. In "Hospital", she has her hair down and Mikado Ryuugamine notices hazy red rings around the irises of her eyes. Joe can be seen in her uniform around the hospital. Personality Initially, Joe was a quiet nurse who worked at the hospital. After a failed exorcism of a housewife brought in, she starts acting colder. Children and some of the elderly are afraid of her. Cold spots around the hospital don't faze her. Joe has even ripped the stitches out of an old man. Back Story Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Joe talks about her fear of the dark as a kid and how a monster has been following her lately to her coworkers. In the season finale, she finds Arisa and asks her if she is starting to see things around the hospital too. Joe shares that she herself is starting to see ghosts. Caged Wonderland Joe is witness to an exorcism of a possessed woman in the hospital. The demon in the woman looks at the nurse, causing her to faint. She first meets Mikado when he gets trapped on the fourth floor. Joe talks to him as she becomes excited as she circles. She tells him that the demons know about him and the others and want them to grow and develop to their full potential. The nurse also warns Mikado there are still some that want to kill and the other tadpoles. Devil's Wonderland Joe and Arisa are working the late shift one night. None of the other nurses are too keen on working with her anymore. Arisa gets stuck doing so this time. Joe tricks her coworker into going down into the basement for supplies just to scare her. Later, Joe and Arisa have another night shift together. This time, Arisa tries to not talk or look at her. Joe asks her colleague about her children. Arisa says they are fine. Next, the possessed nurse asks her about having nightmares. This startles Arisa. Then, a strange patient comes to the hospital. As he is put on a stretcher, Joe mouths something about it being good to see him again. Relationships Arisa Kawamata Main Article: Arisa Kawamata Arisa and Joe work together. Joe asks her if she had started seeing the ghosts herself too. Arisa is starting to notice her odd behavior as of late. Just like the other nurses, she doesn't want to work with Joe anymore because she is creepy. Joe keeps asking Arisa how her children are doing. Kiki Main Article: Kiki Kiki and Joe also work together. She has noticed that the sudden change in Joe's behavior such as her ripping stitches out of a patient's arm. This new Joe is starting worry her. Himeko Main Article: Himeko Joe and Himeko work together too. Trivia * Joe is inspired by the characters Joe from the Nymphomaniac movies by Lars Van Tier and Sister Mary Eunice from American Horror Story: Asylum. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Nurses